


Yams in the bathroom

by killwrld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hurt/No Comfort, I dont know how to tag, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Party, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima is a ass, Yama is left alone, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi being replaced??, anxious yamaguchi, how tf do u tag, idk what to tag, tsukiyama angst, yamaguchi - Freeform, yamaguchi angst, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killwrld/pseuds/killwrld
Summary: “Now i’m just.. Yams in the bathroom.... Yams in the bathroom at a party. Is there a sadder sight than.... Yams in the bathroom at a party?”Yamaguchi was slowly being left behind, at least thats what it felt like. Tsukishima spent more time with his newer, better friends, than he did with Yamaguchi. Guess he always expected this to happen at some point, just not so soon. And he definitely didn’t expect to be ditched at a party.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Yams in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, i hope its not too bad!! If im being honest the grammer anf spelling might be shit but ill try my best to ho through and fix everything !! This was inspired by the song Micheal in The Bathroom. Please give me tips and ideas on what i should fix!! Thank youuu\\(^o^)/

Yamaguchi had always held Tsukishima in his spot for number one. Tsukishima was his best friend after all. He always thought that he would at least be Tsukishima’s number one too, right? He had always been Tsukishima’s number one, at least in the friendship department. Until now that is. 

Yamaguchi was being left behind. Tsukishima was moving on without him. Why would he need to stay down at Yamaguchi’s level anyways? He was only holding Tsukishima back, so what was the point? With that in mind, Yamaguchi just let Tsukishima leave. Yamaguchi told himself that “Tsukki deserves better friends. He deserves friends who are fun and don’t bend to his every will”.

Slowly but surely, Yamaguchi noticed the difference. Tsukishima didn’t text him as much or talk to him as much. The blonde boy opted to putting on his headphones and texting someone else instead of talking to the freckled boy walking with him. It was a different that Yamaguchi ended up getting used to. He got used to Tsukishima hanging up on his calls to answer Kuroo’s instead. He got used to being ignored more often. He got used to the feeling of loneliness that was quickly growing larger and larger. But, just because he got used to it didn’t mean he liked it. No, Yamaguchi hated it. He hated this new “normal”. 

This all lead him to one night. It was a late Saturday and Tsukishima had been pestered into going to one of Kuroo’s parties with Bokuto. He ended up dragging Yamaguchi along, it seemed like a new normal. The three would make plans then drag Yamaguchi along. Although Yamaguchi never understood why they brought him, he felt like an outsider when he was with them. But here he was, dragged along to a party. It was a recipe for disaster. Yamaguchi had never been good with parties, especially without someone to be with him. When he was left alone, even for a few minutes it caused him to panic. What if everyones staring at him? What if people are making fun of him? What if Tsukishima left the party instead of getting drinks? His mind would be clouded with ‘what ifs’ until Tsukishima came back.

This party was no different. He stuck close to Tsukishima, making sure the blonde was in his sight. Well at least for a bit they were together.

“Yama I’ll be right back I’m gonna go find Bokuto and Kuroo” 

And with that Tsukishima left Yamaguchi alone. Suddenly everything seemed to be louder, it felt like everyones eyes were on him. The music was too loud, the lights were too bright, people kept bumping into him. Minutes passed feeling like hours to the freckled teen as Tsukishima didn’t come back. Did he leave him? Did he decide now was a good time to get rid of him? Did he realize its more fun to be with better people? Yamaguchi’s panic rises before he finally started making his way to the bathrooms.

He was bumping into people in his rush to just get away from everything. It was too loud, pounding in his head. Yamaguchi was sweaty, panting softly and trying to catch his breath. He kept squeaking out apologies to the people he would bump into, almost falling a few times but finally making it to the bathroom.

Yamaguchi was breathing heavily as he quickly closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down against the door, calming his breathing as he looked around. The bathroom was plain but nice, it was a nice break from the color lights outside. But now, now he was just left alone with his thoughts.

He started thinking back to Tsukishima. Everything had been fine when it was just the two of them. They would make fun of people together when they would rarely go to parties. The two used to go to Tsukishima’s house every Friday, Yamaguchi spending the night. Sometimes he would stay for the rest of the weekend or he would go back home on Saturday. The two would play video games together, they would study together, Tsukishima would listen to Yamaguchi’s rambles about solar systems and stars. Yamaguchi would listen to Tsukishima talk about dinosaurs, knowing it was the blondes guilty pleasure. But now? Now the rarely hung out on the weekends anymore. It felt like Yamaguchi was missing a half of himself. 

Now he was left behind at a party hiding in the bathroom. How long had he been in the bathroom? When had he started crying? The freckled teen let out a soft, bitter laugh. How pathetic as Tsukishima would say. He couldn't help but start to regret the bit of alcohol he had. It wasn’t a lot, but he was a lightweight. It was funny, Yamaguchi had finally been replaced just like he had expected. He always knew that one day Tsukishima would get bored of him. Would get bored of the way Yamaguchi followed him around. He just hadn’t thought it would be so soon. 

Everyone knew him from Tsukishima. But now that the teen didn’t hang out with him as much anymore he was just Yamaguchi who nobody knows. Yamaguchi all by himself. 

Yamaguchi coughed from his crying. He hadn’t even realized how hard he started to cry. 

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.

Yamaguchi quickly wiped at his tears, trying to collect himself but falling further into his spiral of thoughts. The knocking got louder along with his thoughts. ‘You’re taking to long. They’re gonna yell at you. Why aren’t you just calming down? Why’d Tsukki have to leave me? Why wont i calm down??CALM DOWN DAMNIT!!’ Yamaguchi’s mind was screaming at him. He stood and fumbled to turn on the sink, collecting water in his hands before throwing it on his face. That grounded him, calming him down and he went to open the door but..

There was no more knocking..

Yamaguchi stared at the door for a second before slowly falling down onto his knees, quietly starting to cry one again. He couldnt help but yearn for a different time. Yearn for the time when he wasnt so... alone. He looks around the bathroom with his blurry vision and the present is clearer. Hes just... at a party. 

Another bitter laugh left his soft lips. What a sad sight. Yamaguchi crying on the bathroom floor. He wished he had stayed home. Wished he had declined Tsukishima’s offer. Wished he had curled up on his couch and watched movies instead. Wished that maybe he shouldn’t have been born. But instead he’s just the kid you don’t know crying in the bathroom. 

Hes just Yamaguchi who’s a loner. Yamaguchi who follows Tsukishima around. Yamaguchi who cant speak up for himself. Yamaguchi who freaks out when left alone with people he doesn’t know. God isn’t he such a loser. Yamaguchi flying solo. Yamaguchi who you think you know. Yamaguchi in the bathroom all by himself

Finally he just decided to leave. He didn’t care if he had to walk far away to get back home. He just couldn’t be here anymore. Taking a deep breath he finally left the bathroom. He couldn’t find Tsukishima before he left. 

“It’s not like he would care anyways” He softly mumbled to himself as he rushed out of the house. 

“Leaving already?” He heard somebody ask him as he walked out the front door. Yamaguchi stoped for a second and put on a smile for the person who he ended up recognizing as Lev. 

“Something came up, tell Kuroo it was a great party and that I’m glad I came!” Yamaguchi lied with a smile, waving bye to a nodding Lev as he went home.


End file.
